


Use me

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Comeplay, Consensual Everything, Consensual Somnophilia, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild sensory deprivation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Thrawn, Pre-established Boundaries, Pre-established consent, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, Voyeurism, possible somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: “That is what you want?”“Uh-huh.”“Mmm… Very well.”“Only if you want it too, though. I don’t want you to do it…onlyfor me.”“I can assure you, Eli Vanto… it is not only you who will enjoy this.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to tag this, but basically the whole thing is just a consensual fulfillment of Eli’s fantasy.
> 
> (Apparently this is what happens when multiple fics come together in my sleeping brain and meet up with my current bottom!Eli fixation. Recently read works that I’m pretty sure contributed include: Dreaming by Revakah; Chiaroscuro by Amrita_Vein; My Brother’s Keeper by tristesses; and What hath night to do with sleep? by an_aphorism, in the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom.)

Thrawn steps into the darkened room through the private adjoining door between his own quarters and Eli’s. He waits as the door slides shut behind him, allowing his eyes a moment to adjust. 

The main area is dark but a dim light emanates from the doorway to Eli’s sleeping chamber. Thrawn pads silently across the room towards it. He is wearing his uniform, but removed his boots, belt, and gloves beforehand. 

He stops in the entrance to Eli’s bedroom, drinking in the sight before him. 

Eli is naked, sprawled on his back on top of his bedcovers with a length of black cloth wrapped securely around his head, covering his eyes. The excess heat of arousal radiates from his face, neck and chest; the muscles in his abdomen tighten and release with every breath. His knees are bent, one down on the bed and the other in the air at an angle; his legs are open wide towards the doorway. He is tracing the fingers of one hand lightly over his cock where it lies on his stomach, hard and flushed a deep reddish-purple at the head, shiny and wet with lubricant.

Thrawn watches from the doorway as Eli touches himself, circling a thumb over his swollen cockhead, running his fingertips down the length of his shaft and back up again. His fingers are coated in lube as well; and Thrawn can see the bottle itself on the small table next to Eli’s bed. 

Eli’s other hand is cupping his balls at the same time, caressing the round firmness that has already visibly pulled up tight to his body. His hips raise off the bed, the fingers of that hand slip lower to brush across his entrance, and a brief, soft moan escapes his lips before he draws his hand up again. 

Carefully controlling his own breathing to keep quiet despite the anticipation, the arousal coiling in his core, Thrawn crosses the room to stand beside Eli’s bed, in front of the side table. 

He is careful, quiet; but he knows some small sound has betrayed his approach— perhaps it is the rustle of his clothing, perhaps the light sound of his footfalls— because Eli twitches on his bed, his head turns towards Thrawn, and the rhythm of his breathing stutters before settling again at a slightly faster rate than before. His actions remain unchanged; though there is a new unsteadiness to the teasing motions of his hands, a sense of heightened tension that Thrawn recognizes. Eli is restraining himself. Forcing himself to hold back. 

Thrawn smiles and begins undressing without taking his eyes off Eli.

He takes his time, unhurried, savouring Eli’s minute responses to the soft rustles of fabric as he removes his clothing, item by item, and drops each one to the floor. A sharper inhalation as Thrawn undoes his tunic. A twitch of bare hips, Eli’s cock lifting briefly off his belly at the sound of Thrawn lowering his zipper. A soft, bitten-off moan, barely more than a hoarse exhalation of breath, when Thrawn lets his uniform trousers drop to the floor to pool around his bare feet.

By the time Thrawn is finished, stepping out of his underclothes and pushing the pile of clothing aside with one foot, Eli’s hand has closed around his own cock. He’s stroking himself slowly now, rubbing his palm over the head before sliding his fist loosely down the length of his shaft and back up again, his breathing becoming increasingly uneven.

Picking up the bottle of lube, Thrawn climbs quietly onto the foot of the bed, careful not to touch Eli as he does— he wants to save it, that first touch of the night. The bed creaks, settles under his weight, and Eli’s breath hitches audibly, his fingers tightening briefly on his cock. His legs splay open wider, possibly an unconscious gesture. 

Possibly not.

Thrawn waits patiently, watches as Eli settles again and moves one hand up, slides it flat across his stomach and up to his chest. He moans softly at his own touch and his hips begin to twitch upwards, thrusting himself lightly into his own grip as he toys with his nipple; fingers rubbing, circling, pinching at the dark, stiffened peak.

Opening the bottle silently, Thrawn coats two fingers in lube as he watches Eli’s tension slowly build higher in front of him. Eli’s chest is heaving as he pants for breath, quick inhalations and softly moaned exhalations. The muscles in his stomach are taut, casting faint shadows over his skin, and those lines shift and dance as he slowly writhes with pleasure on his bed, one hand working over his cock and the other still at his nipple. 

Watching Eli closely, not wanting to miss a single nuance of his reaction, Thrawn slips his two slicked fingers into the cleft of Eli’s ass and presses one inside him in a single quick, smooth motion. 

The response is everything he was anticipating. 

Eli gasps loudly at the touch; his fingers tighten around his cock; his hips jerk and his back lifts briefly off the bed. That gasp transforms into a low, shuddering moan and he draws his legs up off the bed as Thrawn slides his finger deeper, twisting his hand slowly, exploring; feeling the heat, the texture, the tightness of Eli’s channel. 

But he doesn’t fuck Eli with his fingers. Instead, Thrawn uses one finger and then two to work Eli open, to work lube inside him, to get him wet and loose and ready. Deliberate and mechanical, as though he cares nothing for Eli’s pleasure. Eli’s head is thrown back, his mouth open as he pants for breath, hand tight now on his cock as he strokes himself faster, and the little slippery sounds mingle with his soft, needy whimpers. 

In very little time, Eli’s orgasm is almost on him. Thrawn knows the signs well and he twists his hand once again, curls his fingers slightly. He finds Eli’s prostate— almost as if by accident— and Eli shudders; convulses as Thrawn’s fingers brush over that knot of nerves inside him. 

Eli’s hoarse, wordless cries fill the room as he spills himself, spurts of come arcing out over his stomach in glistening trails of white. Thrawn can no longer control his breathing as he watches it; watches Eli shake and spasm on the bed in front of him; listens to Eli’s gasping, broken moans; feels Eli’s hole twitching and clenching around his fingers. 

Thrawn continues working his fingers inside Eli— even after Eli is spent, his hand releasing his slowly softening cock and his legs falling limply to the bed as he pants for breath. His stomach is covered in pools of come; a large enough quantity to make it obvious that he was pleasuring himself long before Thrawn even entered his quarters. 

The thought sends a fresh throb of desire through Thrawn’s cock. He’s been hard through all of this, he wants to grab Eli by the hips and yank him down onto his aching cock, pound into him until he fills Eli with his seed— but he doesn’t. 

Not yet.

Thrawn makes himself wait. He makes sure Eli is wet and ready for him; he waits while Eli relaxes, his whole body becoming loose and pliable. Finally pulling his fingers out, Thrawn pauses, considering; then runs them through the slick mess coating Eli’s stomach.

Above him, Eli raises his head up, looking down as though he’s forgotten the blindfold over his eyes. Staying between Eli’s legs, Thrawn shifts closer, a brief, guttural sigh of relief slipping from his lips as he takes his own cock in his hand. He strokes himself, lets Eli hear the quiet yet obscene wet sounds of it; then repeats his actions— and he knows it the moment Eli realizes he’s slicking his cock with Eli’s come.

A hitch of breath, a low groan; and Eli’s head drops back onto his pillow. His legs are still open and Thrawn gets his knees under Eli’s thighs, rubs the head of his cock over Eli’s wet, open hole. 

He toys with Eli like that for a time, squeezing his own cock, nudging the very tip inside while he strokes himself slow and steady. As he does, Eli squirms on the bed; but his movements remain slow, languid and relaxed after his orgasm— just the way Thrawn wants him.

Pulling away, Thrawn shifts to one side; then pushes Eli’s legs down to the bed, grips him by the hips, and easily rolls him onto his front. Eli lets himself be maneuvered into position, facedown on his mattress; his soft, sleepily contented hum barely audible, muffled as it is into his pillow. 

Thrawn climbs on top of him, straddling Eli’s legs and sitting on the backs of his thighs, just below the rounded curve of his ass. Eli wants to be toyed with, wants to be _used; _as though he’s simply a fucktoy for someone to come and take in the night for their own pleasure.

Thrawn can certainly accommodate that.


	2. Chapter 2

He spreads Eli open, squeezing the perfectly firm roundness of Eli’s ass in both hands as he does. His cock twitches at the sight of Eli’s hole, on display for him, wet and ready and waiting to be used. 

Tilting his hips forward and groaning softly with pleasure, Thrawn presses his cock down into the cleft of Eli’s ass. He’s slippery with Eli’s come and Eli is slippery with lube, and he slides easily over Eli’s exposed entrance, the slightly ridged texture of it creating a delicious hint of friction along the underside of his shaft. He’s so hard he has to keep his cock held firmly down while he thrusts back and forth, and he groans again as he rubs his thumb up and over his sensitive, swollen cockhead.

He takes his time, gradually working himself higher and then easing off again. Rutting against Eli in a slow, self-indulgent slide, he keeps his movements smooth and unhurried; luxuriates in the feel of Eli’s ass under his hands and pressing against either side of his cock. There is no need to rush, no reason for this to be over quickly. 

Eli’s softly murmured sounds of pleasure eventually cease. His body is relaxed, his hands resting by his head; and he lies under Thrawn unmoving save for the slow rise and fall of his chest, his breathing quiet and steady. He is perhaps asleep; perhaps not. 

Thrawn doesn’t stop. 

It is deeply tempting to continue on like this until he comes, to watch his release coat Eli’s back, to mark Eli as _ his. _And perhaps another time, he will… but now, tonight, he wants something more. 

Closing one hand around the base of his own shaft, still keeping Eli spread open with the other, he lines the tip of his cock up against Eli’s hole. He presses inside, just barely, _ easily. _Eli shifts beneath him with a soft, quiet moan before he stills once more, and Thrawn wonders again whether Eli is truly asleep. The thought sends a shiver up his spine, a sharp spike of arousal rushing through him in a dizzying wave of heat. He will have to ask Eli how much of this he remembers. 

Next time. 

Once his own breathing steadies, somewhat, Thrawn pulls back ever so slightly, only to push forward again. 

And again and again, gently nudging the very tip of his cock in and out of Eli’s entrance. Eli’s hole is slick and warm; inviting, yet still tight as that ring of muscle yields repeatedly to the pressure of his cock, until he’s slipping the entire head in and out of Eli’s hole with every slow roll of his hips. There is just enough light for him to watch it, to see Eli open on him with each and every thrust; open around him, stretch to accommodate him and close behind him when he pulls back again, and everything falls away save for the sight and sensation of entering Eli over and over and over again. 

Nearly panting now, he ceases to fully withdraw and grips Eli’s hips in both hands. Leaning forward, leaning his weight onto Eli’s hips, Thrawn finally gives in and _takes_ him— but gradually still, as slowly as he can manage. He slides in fractionally deeper with every controlled, deliberate thrust, holding himself back as much as possible, _ teasing _ himself with Eli’s tight heat, simply because he wants to. Simply because he _ can. _

The slow pace is a delicious torment, building the insistent pressure of his arousal ever-higher until his core is burning with pure, demanding _ need_— and at long last, with one last slow and steady _ press _forward, Thrawn buries himself fully inside Eli. 

He pauses, then; his breath coming fast and shallow with anticipation, his cock completely enveloped by the tight, slick heat of Eli’s channel and the front of his hips flush against the smooth curve of Eli’s ass. He runs his hands up Eli’s body, sliding his palms down the smooth dip of Eli’s lower back, skimming them across the flat planes of Eli’s shoulder blades and then out, tracing over the contours of Eli’s arms. 

Thrawn’s heart is pounding in his ears, his pulse is racing through his veins with barely-leashed desire, and he leans forward over Eli’s back to take his wrists in a firm grip and pin them to the mattress. Though he can’t get any deeper inside Eli than he already is, he grinds his hips down anyway, _ straining _forward. He lets his weight press Eli down into the bed, feels the warmth of Eli’s skin against his hips, his thighs; the moment stretches— 

And then breaks as he pulls back, sliding out almost entirely before he snaps his hips forward and drives the length of his aching cock back into Eli’s welcoming heat with a groan. Eli moans, his hips shifting, and Thrawn continues without pause, thrusting hard and _ deep _as he fucks Eli into the mattress. 

The sudden crash of sensation after teasing himself for so long is nearly overwhelming. Eli’s tight, slick heat grips him, slides the length of his stiff, nearly over-sensitive cock; and the room is filled with sound now, the sound of his own ragged, panting breaths, gasping grunts that punctuate every sharp thrust of his hips; the muted, rhythmic thumping of the mattress as it shifts and the creaking of the bedframe itself. If Eli was asleep before, he certainly is asleep no longer, his gasps and moans and needy whimpers muffled by his pillow; and those sounds cut through all the rest to go straight to Thrawn’s cock, spurring him on, rapidly pushing him higher. 

His grip tightens on Eli’s wrists as he chases his release, favouring depth over speed, still; his head spinning and his tension winding higher and hotter inside him with every passing second. Eli is writhing with pleasure under him now, muscles flexing under his sweat-sheened skin, and Thrawn has to force down the words that threaten to slip past his lips as his orgasm draws near. There will be other times to make Eli beg for it, beg to be _ filled; _ other times to snarl out a question as he comes and hear Eli cry out, _ Yours, Thrawn, I’m yours_— he bites them back because Eli doesn’t want words tonight, he wants— 

— _this_— 

Eli wails, his back tensing and arching as he tries to raise his hips, pushing back to meet Thrawn’s desperate thrusts— and with a wordless growl that rips unchecked from his throat, Thrawn finally crests and _ bursts. _Fire explodes through him in a wild rush and he drives deep inside Eli one last time; sinks his teeth into Eli’s shoulder and stills his hips just as he begins to come. Gasping, shuddering, he feels every last twitch and throb of his cock as he pulses out, as he spills wave after wave of come into Eli’s tight heat. 

His arms are shaking as he comes back to himself, and he releases Eli’s wrists, pushes back up to his knees with a groan. Eli’s whimper is nearly a sob as the movement shifts Thrawn’s cock inside him, and Thrawn smiles to himself. 

He’s hard enough to continue, so he does. 

Trying to catch his breath, he spreads Eli open with both hands again, rolling his hips lazily in idle thrusts. Eli is trembling, his soft, plaintive moans drifting up to Thrawn’s ears and his hips twitching in half-thrusts as he ruts against the bed; and then he shudders, and Thrawn hears the whine that wells up in the back of Eli’s throat as he slowly, slowly pulls out completely. He pauses long enough to watch his own come start leaking out of Eli’s open hole; then pushes back in again with a pleased groan that’s almost a sigh. 

He toys with Eli like that for a brief time, for as long as he can; indulging himself and ignoring Eli’s obviously renewed arousal, ignoring the urge to lick a trail up Eli’s spine and suck fresh marks into the skin of his shoulder. He wants to turn Eli over, cover his mouth in a breathless kiss and finish him off once more, but— 

Next time. 

Thrawn pulls his softening cock out of Eli with a mild pang of regret at the loss; then climbs off the bed, gathers his clothes, and leaves without a word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was WAY harder than the first one for some reason... still don't know why, but I hope it worked out okay in the end!  
Big thank you to revakah for the beta <3<3


End file.
